heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cass Hamada
Cass Hamada is the overworked but always supportive aunt of brothers Hiro Hamada and Tadashi Hamada from Disney's 2014 animated feature Big Hero 6. She is voiced by Maya Rudolph. Involvement Big Hero 6 She first appears when she goes to the prison to pick up her nephews after they are arrested and released on charges of involvement in illegal bot fighting. She hugs them and asks if they are okay before proceeding to lecture them about how worried she was for them and their irresponsibility. She states how she took them in despite not knowing much about children, not being the best mother figure, and possibly needing to pick up a book on parental guidance. She then proceeds to go to the kitchen to pick up some snacks to eat to calm her stress and goes upstairs with the cat Mochi. Tadashi Hamada tries to talk Hiro Hamada out of bot fighting before Aunt Cass eats everything in the cafe due to her stress. She is next seen at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology convention supporting Hiro and stating how proud she is of him and Tadashi to the audience after his display. In celebration of Hiro getting admitted to San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, she offers to cook dinner at the cafe for Hiro, Tadashi, and the rest of their friends free of charge. Tadashi asks her if he and Hiro can have some time by themselves, telling her they'll catch up, and she accepts. However, shortly after she goes to the car with everyone else, Tadashi dies in a fire at the convention hall. She is shown at her house mourning Tadashi's death, being comforted by Tadashi's friends Fred, Honey Lemon, GoGo Tomago, and Wasabi, and also attends his funeral with Hiro. She brings Hiro his food as he is too upset to leave his room and continues to mourn Tadashi's death. She notices his plate is untouched and tries to console Hiro and convince him to register for classes at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology as that is what Tadashi would have wanted, but Hiro does not budge and she decides to give him space. Later, when Hiro notices Baymax leaving his room to track where the microchip is leading, Hiro follows but is caught by his Aunt Cass. He lies to her saying he is going to register for classes and she hugs him, happy to see Hiro is finally out of his room and applying for college. She gives him a hug, and then another before letting him go. When Hiro returns home after nearly being killed by Yokai and trying unsuccessfully to report the incident to the police, Aunt Cass notices he is home and is preparing wings for the special dinner in celebration of Hiro's "first day at college" and wants to hear about it. However, Hiro dodges this by saying he has a lot of homework and assignments to catch up on from college and takes the wings to his room to hide Baymax from her. Hiro then sneaks past her while she is watching Frankenstein to go to the garage to create armor for Baymax and download a fighting chip so Baymax can fight back against Yokai. (Her reaction to Hiro's absence and her suspicions of his whereabouts are not shown). She is not seen again until the end of the movie where Hiro leaves with his friends to college and they hug, and Hiro asks for one last hug as he takes the lunch she prepared and leaves for college with her smiling as she watches him leave. In the end credits, she is shown being acquainted to Baymax, implying Hiro introduced her to him once Baymax would no longer expose Hiro's scheme of avenging his brother. However, it is unknown if she knows about Big Hero 6, though it would seem unlikely. Allies *Honey Lemon *Fred *Wasabi *GoGo Tomago Appearances *Big Hero 6 Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Alive Category:Big Hero 6 Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Chefs